With the pursuit of quality of life, more and more people start to exercise more. Among different types of exercises, both push-ups and wriggling are gaining popularity.
Number of fitness equipments are available in the market to facilitate these exercise; such as push-ups bracket, twisting plate and so on. Consumer products for enhancing exercise regimens are becoming increasingly complex or difficult to use. The conventional the push-ups bracket including an integrated handle portion and a chassis part. This presents a problem for people who exercise at home where storage and maintenance of complex equipment can be difficult. Not only it takes a considerable space for storage, it only provides one single exercise function. Users will need to use a different fitness equipment for wriggling. Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a simple exercise apparatus that a user can assemble and disassemble easily.